A combustor of a gas turbine is subjected to high temperature when the gas turbine is running. Therefore, the combustor is cooled with air or gas such as steam used as a cooling medium. In such a gas turbine, there is known a gas turbine combustor configured to cool a combustion chamber of the combustor with the cooling medium (for example, Patent Literature 1).